


Ireland's Call

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Reagan Family Song-In-Pictures to the song ''Ireland's Call'' by 'Phil Coulter And His Concert Orchestra' and 'Celtic Thunder'.





	Ireland's Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first Song-In-Pictures I did for Blue Bloods but, like with so many other things, I never finished it and started posting other songs first. I just wanted it done so I started throwing in pictures that I'd saved to the lyrics - so I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Now in case anyone listens to the songs while looking at these thing (I hope so) then this one is going to be a bit tricky. See, I liked both the 'Celtic Thunder' version of this song as well as 'Phil Coulter And His Concert Orchestra' version, so I combined the two. So the first 18-19 pictures are 'Phil Coulter And His Concert Orchestra' and the rest is 'Celtic Thunder'.
> 
> I'm sorry that not all the pictures are the best quality - or the same size - but I'm crunched for time and some were the best that I could find.

Ireland

 

Ireland

 

Come the day and come the hour

 

Come the power and the glory

 

We have come to answer our country's call

 

From the four proud provinces of Ireland

 

Ireland, Ireland

 

Together standing tall

 

Shoulder to shoulder

 

We'll answer Ireland's call

 

From the mighty Glens of Antrim

 

From the rugged hills of Galway

 

From the walls of Limerick

 

To Dublin Bay

 

From the four proud provinces of Ireland

 

Ireland, Ireland

 

Together standing tall

 

Shoulder to shoulder

 

We'll answer Ireland's call

 

Side by side, we stand like brothers

 

One for all and all together

 

We will stand united through darker days

 

And we'll be unbeatable forever

 

Ireland, Ireland

 

Together standing tall

 

Shoulder to shoulder

 

We'll answer Ireland's call

 

Come the day and come the hour

 

Some will live in song and story

 

We were born to follow our guiding star

 

And to meet our destiny with glory

 

Ireland, Ireland

 

Together standing tall

 

Shoulder to shoulder

 

We'll answer Ireland's call

 

Hearts of steel and heads unbowing

 

Vowing never to be broken

 

We will fight until we can fight no more

 

'Til our final requiem is spoken

 

Ireland, Ireland

 

Together standing tall

 

Shoulder to shoulder

 

We'll answer Ireland's call

 

Ireland, Ireland

 

Together standing tall

 

Shoulder to shoulder

 

We'll answer Ireland's call

 

We'll answer Ireland's call


End file.
